


You May Want To Leave

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "Beware students present, angel," Crowley muttered, tilting his head just a fraction to show where.





	You May Want To Leave

"Beware students present, angel," Crowley muttered, tilting his head just a fraction to show where.

All four (Crowley, Aziraphale, Anathema, who had wanted advice from someone also in the Humanities section, and her boyfriend Newton) glanced across the cafe in the indicated direction.

Aziraphale murmured, "I'm not sure if they're first years or not. As long as they don't pull me away from you, dear, we'll be fine."

Newton looked mildly confused but shrugged and sipped his tea, proving himself just as much of an unflappable sweetheart as Anathema had said he was.

Crowley wrapped slender fingers round his coffee cup. "Some of the students somehow got the idea that I'm trying to get my husband," he tilted his head across the table towards Aziraphale, "to have an affair with me," he explained with dry humour. "It's been a fun few weeks."

Aziraphale looked down at his cake, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Oh. I see." Newton looked as if he was struggling with a smile of his own. "That does sound..."

Crowley flipped a hand. "Just want you to know what you're getting into, hanging around with us. If you don't want to be tangled round with rumours, you might want to leave."

"No, no, I think I can cope with that."

Anathema shrugged too. "I'm used to odd things."

"Well then." Crowley put his cup down, absently slid the other half of his angel cake across the table to Aziraphale, and settled back in his seat. "If you're sure... You said something about being a professional re-enactor? What's that involve?"

***

As she watched Newton explaining his newest job (effectively a glorified tour guide, done in costume and character, with nothing high-tech involved) Anathema found herself noticing how Anthony had adapted all his body language to make up for his eyes being permanently hidden. She started to study his aura again, looking cautiously to see if that had anything to do with it. He turned his head to face her, where she sat beside him, and raised an eyebrow above the glasses. Then, for a moment, it was as if he opened the door on an inferno. The love in his aura went dazzlingly, blindingly bright, blocking out anything else that might be there. She had to look away, eyes watering, and the moment she did, he slammed the door again, and his aura dropped back to bearable levels.

He said, dry, quiet, and very much unamused, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pry?"

Her cheeks darkened with embarassment. "How did you do that?"

He glanced at Aziraphale, who was busily dabbing his lips with a napkin, and said shortly. "Practice."

***

Jo wrestled Jess's pushchair through the cafe door, found the nearest practical table, and pushed back their rain-sodden hood.

They weren't the only ones taking refuge from the weather. Several other students sat scattered around various tables, some with work in front of them and one of the tables seemed to be occupied by a group of professors - at least, they recognised the Literature professor, Dr Fell among them. He sat beside another man in shades of blue and brown (to Dr Fell's blue and beige), and another pair sat opposite. The red-head in black they recognised as the helping angel who had given them directions at the Open Day, but still didn't have a name to match the face, and beside him, a woman in something equally dark, but with more lace involved.

The red-head said something quietly to the woman and she blushed sweetly and looked away, leading Jo to think the two were together. Which probably made the third man, the husband that Dr Fell had mentioned. If that was so, then both couples looked like close matches for each other, like being with like until they even dressed the same.

Jess began to fuss, and they bent to undo the straps holding her in her chair, and paid no more attention to the other tables.


End file.
